


Are You Metrosexual?

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two companion Halloween treats for <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/"><b>mooms</b></a> and <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/"><b>govi20</b></a>; based on one of my favorite <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ6bwnNakA4"><b>clips</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are You Metrosexual?

**Author's Note:**

> Two companion Halloween treats for [**mooms**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/) and [**govi20**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/); based on one of my favorite [**clips**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ6bwnNakA4).

Making Sean blush was a favorite pastime for Viggo, and after his latest _North Country_ interview Viggo had teasing fodder for months. After having a large tissue paper bouquet of flowers delivered to Sean on set with the note "True Romantic" attached, he thought Sean would finally have had enough. But the quiet chuckle on the other end of the phone told him he hadn't yet pushed it too far.

Still, the next time they were both in town he put his latest salvo on hold, letting Sean indulge in one of his secret passions. Nat King Cole playing on the stereo, the lights dimmed in the bath, a tub filled with steaming water lightly scented with cedarwood and two strong hands massaging road-weary muscles.

# # #

Viggo gave him shit for weeks after that interview. One of his t-shirts forever altered by a drawing of a knight and 'Sir Sean the Chivalrous' written underneath. A voice mail of Viggo singing "You don't bring me flowers." And various brands of facial scrubs finding their way almost daily to his home.

Sean took it all in stride, even curious to find what new ways Viggo would find to tease him. But he also understood what the jokes meant to Viggo, that he appreciated the simple gestures Sean did make to show him he was loved. Flowers and dinner dates were nothing compared to random calls or simple touches, the desire to keep the connection even when oceans separated them.


End file.
